Lady death
by Horror's Bride
Summary: Ciel and Sebastian are sent to locate and bring back a girl from a mascaraed by demand of the Undertaker, Weird, right? Who is this girl ? And why does Sebastian hate her off the back? Wait... what? She's a what? Ohhhh, that makes sense... oooh, that may be a problem because Demons are stingy with unique things... AU mostly. rewrite of Wishful Death.
1. That girl, different

**Me: BOO! Hiiii!**

**Sebastien: Why restart the story?**

**Me: Cause I haven't updated the original in like… 2 years and frankly if I saw a fanfic 4 years old with only 7 chapters… I wouldn't read it. Plus. NOW IT'S WRTTEN BETTER!**

**Sebastien:… of course. **

**Me: ON TO THE STORY!**

**~x~**

**Chapter 1: That girl, Different**

Ciel hated to do this…

But what choice did he have? He'd followed through with every lead he'd gotten and each one had led him to a dead end. He looked at the building before him and scowled at it. A taller man stood in his shadow with an amused look on his pale skinned features that contrasted greatly with his black hair.. After a time, the blue-grey haired boy decided to press forward, the sooner, the better.

The taller man opened the glass door for his short master who just walked past without a word of gratitude, per usual. The eye of the boy not hidden behind an eye patch was blue and darted around for the man he was looking for. "Undertaker" the boy called out to the grey store filled with nothing but coffins and a dusty, brown desk before him. A coffin rattled. The boy looked to it as the door to the death bed fell to the ground in a heavy thud. The Coffin was rather deep so its insides where shrouded in darkness.

That is, until someone stepped out. Undertaker gave a small chuckle as he came into the sight of the boy and man. "Ah, Ciel Phantomhive, it's been a while since I've seen you in here, come to get fitted for one of me coffins?" Undertaker addressed the small boy. Ciel stood taller than any man in his short height. He held his walking stick in a vice like grip and his blue eyes in a stern glare. "And I've see you've brought mister butler as well," The silver haired man continued as he gestured to the man behind Ciel who had a strict posture, butler get-up, white gloves and red eyes that screamed amusement.

Ciel spoke"I don't have time for introductions, I need some information regarding a case," Undertaker's smile widened to a grin. "Now now, earl, if you want me information, you have to pay the toll," He leaned over the desk he used for doing business. Ciel resisted the urge to roll his eyes,"Very well, Sebastien, make him laugh," The man behind the boy humbled his posture to a bow. "Nah, ah, ah" Undertaker waved a finger with a long black finger to halt Ciel's request. "Not this time, this time, I need a favor from you, young earl" Ciel's eyes widened in disbelief before they went back to their unfriendly state.

A favor? That was so unlike the laughter loving man before him. However, the Undertaker had been serving his family for generations; wouldn't it only be fair if he granted him a favor or two in return? "Very well, state you request," Undertaker chuckled at the way the boy took charge, "There's a party for the businesses going on tonight, you've probably received an invitation yourself, young earl," He grinned, "There, I want you to find a girl, and make sure she gets here by morning, think you can handle it, little earl~?" The silver haired man allowed his fingers to intertwine to make multiple X's. Ciel had a look of challenge in his eye, "What does this girl look like?" That was a pretty key part Ciel felt should be clarified.

The cackle he received only frustrated him, the hell was funny? "It's a mascaraed!~" Undertaker did a whimsical twirl before stopping short, "Looks won't help you one bit," Ciel opened his mouth to say something else when Undertaker moved around his desk and covered the boy's mouth, "Mister Butler will be able to find her, she's like nothing you've ever seen!" He threw caution to the wind before he held himself and swiveled his abdomen in jovial Circles with a suppressed chuckle. The small earl's eye lid slackened at the male's crazy demeanor. That's more like Undertaker. "Of course," he turned to leave and Sebastian placed his hand on his pectoral in a humbled bow.

"No harm better come to that girl, Mister Butler," Undertaker's voice was darkened by a shroud of threat and warning. Sebastian gave a close eyes smile that would piss anyone off, "I shall do my best," he claimed and left.

"That was certainly unique in comparison to previous visits," Sebastian remarked as he let his Master into the Carriage before climbing up into the driver's seat to grab the reigns. "Though you won't acquire the information you need till tomorrow, I can't help but notice you contentment, Master," The butler further noted. Ciel had one of his rare amused smirks. "This task is very interesting, someone the Undertaker's interested in that isn't deceased? That alone is enough, Now we only have to prepare for the mascaraed before Night's fall," Sebastian beckoned the Horse onrward.

Sebastian recalled Undertaker's final words to him. "Yes sir, very interesting indeed," and they moved down along the cobble stone path.

**~x~**

The sun had fallen behind the horizon, leaving a fading trail of oranges, Ciel stepped into his carriage for the third time today with Sebastien's help. The boy's hair was properly combed and a mask of silver covered his entire face with sapphires clinging to the corner of the mask's eyes, lips, and on the temples. It was nice to attend a party in a suit and not in a dress. The boy shuddered at the thought of the frilly, pink abomination and the constricting death machine.

Who knew corsets and dress could traumatize the small earl?

It didn't take long before they reached the destination; Sebastien opened the door and allowed Ciel to exit with his guidance. "Now then, let's find our girl," Ceil smirked behind his mask.

**~x~**

WHY WERE THERE SO MANY WOMEN!?

Ciel deflated inwardly when they entered the grand ballroom. Why did he think it would be so easy? One woman out of ALL 700 THAT ATTENDED!? It's a hay in a hay stack!** (I know what I said.)**

Ciel's expression snapped as a particular memory flowed into his mind _"Mister butler will be able to find her, she's like nothing you've ever seen,"_ Undertaker had said. Ciel snapped his blue gaze to the red one behind him, "Sebastian, Find that girl," he ordered. A smirk graced the hellish butler's lips. "Of course, my lord," and so it began. The butler stepped to the nearest lone wolf and asked for her hand in dance. He didn't quite know what he was looking for, just something unusual he figured. He moved through the crowd, switching off with partners to touch women and get a better sense of their essence.

But he couldn't find anything…

Everyone here was human and he could not sense anyone in the proximity that was otherwise…

After about 567 women, the butler decided he'd tell his master his findings. As he approached him, said boy looked up to meet the demons red gaze. "Well?" the blue eyed boy said impatiently. "Everyone here is human, I couldn't detect anything special about any of the women, young master," he placed his gloved palm on his pectoral in a humble bow.

"Impossible, are you implying the Undertaker has sent us on a while goose chase?" the boy frown behind his full mask. Sebastien went to bow deeper onto one knee when loud whispers caught their attention. "We should leave, the night is beginning to wind down, my love," a male spoke to his wife. "No! We mustn't! I heard Lady Death would be here, and she always arrives at the end of the night," the woman protested.

"Honey, you really believe that old legend?" There was a masculine chuckle. _"Lady Death?"_ butler and Master thought in unison as they shared a look. "She's real! I saw here when I was a child!" the women almost elevated to table talk volume. The male didn't seem to believe her as he responded with a "I thought the legends said she didn't visit gatherings that involved children," The woman, however, was persistent, retorting with "She didn't know I was there! My mother hid me below her ball gown's skirt and I peered out to see her! She's real I tell ya, and I'm not leaving till the night is up!" She puts the foot down.

Whatever was said next was ignored by the dark pair as they pondered their next move. Or at least one of them did. "Master?" The butler waited for his orders. "Someone as infatuated with death as to name herself after it… It sounds like someone Undertaker would definitely be interested in…" the small boy pondered. "We stay till the very end," Ciel orders. Sebastien bends into a bow at his master's orders, "Yes, My lord," and like that the clock was set ticking…

And tick it did.

Ciel stayed till the very last dance was closed out in a flurry of applause. That was it… Undertaker had sent them on a wild goose chase. This was a complete waste of time. Ciel gave a sigh. "Sebastian go prepare the—" Ciel was drowned out by the plump-bodied announcer.

"Ladies and gentlemen!" He beckoned all attention to his person. "She's really here!" Ciel's eyes widened at the pronoun _"She!?" _He set his cup of punch on the silver platter Sebastian offered from the boy's left. "The legendary Lady Death!" The Jovial edge the man gained was enough for Ciel to realize how big a deal this lady was…

It just didn't make since. Ciel was a renowned nobleman! Sure, not many knew his face, but all feared and knew the name as a Phantomhive! Why wouldn't he have heard of such an important woman…? The earl shook his head clean of distractions. What did it matter? He didn't know and not much else mattered. He turned his attention to the top of the steps the announcer gestured after his proclamation. And that's where she appeared, over the horizon, clad in a predominantly black dress with a corset bodice, lavender sash that wrapped around her shoulders loosely and acted as the sleeves and matched her lavender underskirt exposed by piping-like designs in her overskirt. She was adorn in lavender gloves and little skulls that seemed to replace jewelry. Her mask looked like a skull but only the bit around eyebrows to the nose as that's how much the piece covered of her face.

Her large Amber eyes were soft and cooling and her white hair was in a low bun surrounded by a braid. All in all, she was a beautiful, stunning woman…

She made her way down the steps and men crowded her marked landing area, already offering their hands. The announcer spoke to fill in the anxious moments of her decent. "She will bless one man tonight with a dance, only one," He holds up his index finger in emphasis. Ciel narrowed his eyes. "Sebastian, what are you waiting for?" he nearly barked. The black-clad demon bowed his head humbly. "For my orders, my master," The earl would've growled, but that was unbecoming. "Sebastien, get that dance from Lady Death, that's an order!" he... ordered.

"Yes, My lord."

**~x~**

Lady Death stood in a respectable silence with a smile that allowed the lighting to bounce off her red painted lips. The multitude of men before her made her nervous on the inside. Choosing one male always led to problems between the others… But she could only dance with one…

She strained upon her tippy toes to peer over the shoulders of those in front of her to see those towards the back of the crowd. She saw one she might be interested in dating. Just as she parted her lips to beckon him, the man's posture went rigid and he walked away in a series of Jerky motions. She furrowed her eyebrows.

That was odd….

Then another one left….

And another

And another…

The group was parting, one choppy movement after another. Lady Death had only seen this once before, and she didn't like what had happened after the crowd was gone then. They were leaving in groups now, 3 or 4 at a time, it wasn't long till it was just her.

She saw a man further away. He was taller than her with a build as strong as a brick house; broad shoulders under the wool of a suit that was part of some butler get up. She trailed her amber gaze higher to the shoulder length, black hair he possessed. He stood there so serene and undisturbed. Then he turned to look at the little Lady.

She was caught off guard by the fierceness in his steady red eyes and the surreal pale edge to his skin. He was beautiful.

And that's what made her fear him…

He gave a smile that was flirtatious when he caught her gaze. A red tinge dusted Lady Death's cheeks as he slowly approached. She tilted her head down suddenly feeling unworthy of his gaze. She saw those shined black shoes stop at the edge of her dress. His white gloved hand reached under her head and grasped her chin, lifting it till her large, innocent orbs leveled with his narrowed, mischievous ones.

That hand of his trailed over her shoulder and down to her hand before he got down on one knee and planted a kiss upon her gloved limb.

Lady Death watched has the ring upon the hand he'd kiss start to pulsate with a haunting red.

That only meant one thing.

Lady Death watched as Sebastien lifted his head and creaked his eyes open. Even the black butler felt his, now cat-like Irises swimming in the luminous puddle of red that was his pupil. But now he'd touched her. And he could clearly sense her presence. So he allowed her to see him in his darkest time, a sick jovial edge to his person.

It was just as Lady Death had feared.

A demon…

"May I have this dance?" Sebastien inquired.

"Demon," Passed through Death's lips before she could stop herself. "Come now, my lady," Sebastien took it upon himself to switch the two into dancing position. "After sensing your presence clearly, that's a tad hypocritical," he challenged in that seductive rumble of a voice.

Lady Death bowed her head in submission at his comment and Sebastian chuckled, leaning forward to whisper in her ear, "How petty of you," He uttered. Lady Death Chewed on her bottom lip and her grasp on the butler's land tightened significantly before slackening entirely, the butler's grasp the only thing keeping her delicate palm form slipping free.

Sebastien took interest in her hair…

The way it was predominantly white but had black strands in it as well. Not locks or streaks, actual strands… They seemed to be so strategically placed and spread out, but the demon could tell they were natural, that she was born this way…

But what way was that?

Her presence had a demonic tinge to it, but she couldn't be demon… Her presence was just very… odd, for lack of a better word. It rubbed him the wrong way and made his temper slightly out of check, but why? What was she? _"She is like nothing you've ever seen!"_ The Undertaker's words rang true in the Butler's skull. She was just so… quiet…

The dance finally ended and Lady Death pulled herself free of butler's hold. She parted with a polite curtsy and left out the back, leaving a smirking monster in her wake. It was up to his master from here on…

Outside, Ciel waited for Sebastien to bring 'round the carriage. The night's air pleased him, he was always shrouded with darkness from within, but being shrouded physically made him feel complete…

_CRRRRECKEH!_

"What that Blazes?" the small Earl turned to see none other than Lady Death standing before a carriage with a shattered wheel… he gave a knowing smirk and approached the woman. Lady Death gave a soft pout. Now what was she to do? "In need of help, miss?" Ciel approached.

Lady Death and looked down at the boy, "Um… hello, where are you parents?" she tilts her head to the side curiously. Ciel smirked inwardly, having lost his outward expression. She'd fallen for it. "They're Dead, thank you for asking," His tone remained even but had a bitter edge to it.

Lady Death gasped at her folly of probably bringing up horrid memories. "I-I'm sorry," she squatted down, "What would you like in return for my tomfoolery?" she asked, wanting to make it up to him. Really she was just going to say yes to whatever he said, it couldn't be that outrageous of a demand, right? He was a child after all!

"Spend the night at my manor and let me take you somewhere in the morning.." Ciel stated. "Of course," Lady Death smiled until she registered her agreement. "Wait, what?" But it was too late, Ciel had won. "Come along then, my butler Sebastien should be bringing the carriage around by now," Death stood there in a flurry of conclusion... Why did she feel she had just been trapped like a rabbit ran into the awaiting cluthces of the hunter...

This could be bad... uuuugh! This was why she didn't go to gatherings that consisted of children! She was a sap for the half pints!. "Of... course" Something was wrong... Death followed Ciel towards the sound of lightly thumping hoofs. Soon enough, a large Carriage rolled around the corner to stop before the two. "Even, Ms. Death" Sebastian smirked darkly. Death felt her muscles montarily stiffen before slakening back to her posture. "...Hello," was all she said. The demn stepped down from his place at the reins and opened the door to the carriage and helped his master into the space first. When Ciel was safely inside, the butler extended his hand with a closed out eyed smile. "Sebastian Michealis, my lady, I never got to introduce myself before."

Death's Amber orbs flickered up to the demon and slid her small hand in his own to permit him to guide her. Once in the Carriage, she sat across from the small earl. There was a silence between the two as amber mixed with blue. It wasn't long before they were moving. After a time, Ciel removed his mask and placed it on the seat beside him. "Will the lovely Lady Death remove her mask by request?" Ciel questioned. When Death didn't move what so ever, Ciel clicked his tongue. She was so quiet and submissive... He didn't like it. What does Undertaker want with her anyway?

**~x~**

At the Phantomhive mansion, Death was first out the carriage and she gapped lightly at the large Manor before her and grimaced lightly at how secluded it was... "Come along, Lady," Ciel made his way up to the manor's door with Sebastian in his shadow. The demon opened the door to the manor and let his master in. Death kept as much distance between herself and Sebastian as possible. Said black clad male resisited the urge to roll his eyes. She was so annoyingly frail. "Come tuck me and before you aid ms. Death," Ciel made his way to his room. Death was left standing in the door way waiting.

She'd been forced to spend the night in a strange man's home before and that was awkward... but staying in a child's home was even worse. She felt like a rapist or something socially unacceptable. It wasn't long before Sebastian returned to guide her to her room. After doing so, he found himself dropping his smile. Her entire being just pissed him off. He didn't like being forced it be off kilter like that. It was worse thant having to be nice to Angela... Whatever, tomorrow she'll be gone.


	2. That girl, Awake

**YOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

**...**

**Next chapter!**

**...**

**YEAH!**

**REVIEEEEEEEEEEW... please?**

**Chapter 2: That girl, awake **

The next morning came easily and without a hit. Absolutely nothing has changed...

Sure, let's go with that!

"Time to wake, young master," Ciel was awoken from his slumber per usual, a beam of light pelting his eyelids and a butler with breakfast. He sat up in his bed tiredly in his night shirt. He kept his eyes closed as he swung his legs to dangle over the edge of his bed. The young boy was barely alive to the world as the butler rambled off the contents of the day's meal. "...As for your schedule, you have a music lesson at four past noon, following that are a few matters reguarding the manufacturing of the newest Phantomhive product," Sebastian's smirk widened slightly as he handed his master his tea.

"Of course, all those things will have to wait until after you've taken lady Death to the Undertaker," at The very mention of the quiet female, Ciel's eyes widened in recognition. He'd forgotton. Probably because he didn't know he'd be having a guest spend the night at his house until yesterday. The earl settled. "Of course," he started, "Where is she?" he looked down into his tea cup. "I haven't been to check on her, please forgive me, young master," Ciel raised a brow at that statement.

Sebastian was to be the perfect butler. Surely he should have anticipated that he would ask about the guest. "What's wrong, she doesn't make you weak in the knees does she," the boy gave an amused smirk as his butler grimanced. The demon tried not to snarl, "Not in the slightest, her presenced is rather disturbing to my demonic senses," was all he said, not bothering to elaborate. Ciel's eyes flared with interest, "Something that makes _you _bristle in discomfort, interesting..." he trailed off. Ciel looked to the tray for the food to find it empty. "It would be quite impolite not to eat breakfast with your guest in the dining room," Sebastian states as he sets the now empty tea cup aside in favor for Ciel's clothing for the day.

After leading his master to the dining room, Sebastian made his way to the room of Lady Death, on the way making himself vey in tune with his emotion. It wouldn't do good for a Phantomhive butler to insult a guest because of a silly temper, would it? Sebastian opened the door to the room to find that, unfortunately, Death was still asleep and the windows were wide open. He'd have to shake her awake...

As he approached, Sebastian noticed her back was to him. He reached for her and shook her slightly. There was a groan and a twitich, but no other definite signs of life.

_Shake shake_

...

_groan_.

_SHAKE SHAKE. _

_groan_

...

This was rediculous.

Sebastian turned the woman onto her back and grasped her arms at the cuts before shaking her more violantly. "Ms. *shake* Death *shake shake shake* You must *shake* Wake up *shake shake shake shake* Now," Sebastian felt his eye witch. What was she, dead? Sebastian paused, grimancing at the irony of his statement.

_Twitch._

there was a sniffle from the quiet woman's nostrils as she came to life. Her amber eyes creaked opened "What _is_ that _oder?_" She lifted her head and locked sights with Sebastian. Her eyes widened to full capacity and there was a solid 3 mintues of silence between them.

Death was taking in her situation. He was restricting the movement of her arms with his hands, forcing her to be sitting on her heels but slightly leaned back, her barrowed night gown was barely over her knees at this point, aaaand she was in a strange person's house.

_processing..._

_processing..._

_Conclusion reached._

_Implicating reaction now._

"HELP! IT'S TRYING TO RAPE ME!" Sebastian's eyes widened at Death's words. her foot launched out and slammed hard into his chest with enough strength to force the mighty demon to release her and stumble back a the butler refocused on the amber eyed girl, she'd used the momentum from her kick to roll her self off the other edge of the bed and stick the landing before sticking up her dukes. "Back away!" she proclaimed.

...

What the hell?

"Out" she ordered. "Ms. Death, I wasn't- " Sebastian started,

"Out"

"I was-"

Out!"

"I have no intentions of-"

"OUT!"

"You refused to wake..."

"GET OUT!"

Sebastian sighed before stilling his features "As you wish" he humbled himself to a bow, "But allow me to speak, please" Death considered this, "Go on.." she encouraged. "My master is waiting for your presences at breakfast in the dining room, I was also not trying to asault you in any manner, I apologize if it appeared differently, I will wait outside the door to escort you to breakfast," and with that, he left. During his departure, Death hid behind her bed, peering over it at him. Once gone, She stood and stretched her arms, "Damn demon, you have to have more class to get Death's goodies!" she proclaimed to air and snapped her fingers. She stretched and fixed the bed before she stripped herself of her night garments and placed herself back in her dress from last night as she didn't have any other clothing.

After dressing, she made her way outside the room. Sebastian looked at her and noticed the familiar dress. She had forgone the mask and the hair style as she let her hair just fall to her hips in all its white and black glory. "I'm ready," she stated. Sebastian, still without his usual everything-is-so-amusing-cause-I-can-kill-you-all smirk, led the lady to the dining room where Ciel waited.

"Ah, Lady Death," Ciel greets casually.

With a lazy wave, she sat in her chair. Ciel raised a brow at the odd switch in demeanor. "How did you sleep?" the young earl inquired . Lady death gently placed her tea cup upon the white of the table cloth, a rather stoic look upon her features. "Your butler tried to rape me," Ciel felt himself jump inwardly. HE WHAT!? Sebastian felt his eyebrow twitch. "It was horrifying, I woke to find myself restricted in movement and my garments disoriented." Ciel's face was growing redder by the second. "I suggest you have him fired, who know how many times he's actually gotten away with it," She took another sip of her tea. "He makes a mean tea though" Ciel seemed to face plant into his food and Sebastian had a humorless smile to his features.

"He even threw a dragon at my face!" She proclaimed. Cile blinked... ". . . What?"

"How could he have possibly thrown such a monster like a dragon at your face!?" The little Earl was curious how she was going to cover this folly. After another swig of tea, Death raised a brow at him, "A dragon? When did such a beast enter our conversation? Honestly for such a responsible boy you certainly have a very active imagination, good work!" Ciel's shocked expression was very much noticable. _"Imagine a dragon? But She mentioned it first, did she not?I couldn't really have...Did I really just imagine her saying that?"_ the young earl found himself wondering. "You did not," Sebastian pour more tea for the little heir. "She did, infact, mention the baest first. She is simply a lunitic beyond comprehension," The demon smirked at his Master's confusion.

After the little reassurance of sanity, the two returned their attention to the odd woman sitting comfortably.

. . .

Or where she once was sitting...

"Damnit,Where did she go?" Ciel looked around for her. Her plate was empty and so was her chair. Sebastian grimaced lightly. "I can feel her disturbing presence..." was all he said. "Then what are you waiting for? Go get her." Sebastian sighed but still slumped into a neat bow. "At once," and like that, he parted to complete his task, leaving Ciel to his thoughts. He could feel her making her way around the manor... She appears to be lost but He had a pretty good idea what she was looking for: an exit. She was so annoying and troublesome,

Ciel was... so confused. this girl was so... different from when he'd first retrieved her.

~x~

Meanwhile, Sebastien was making his way towards the illusive Lady Death, She hadn't moved form the place he'd originally sensed her: the servants' barroks. So, Sebastien dulled his demonic senses he reached the door. As soon as it opened, a paniced Mey-rin dashed out the room's clutches. "She's a mad woman, she is!" she proclaimed. Sebastien didn't spare the red head a glance as soon as he locked sights on the fabric that peered out from under on the the beds. That was the end of Death's dress.

"Miss Death, I wish to remind you that you are, in fact, a lady, and, above that, a lady who is a guest at the Phantomhive household, please do try to remember your...manners" He grabbed hold of the exposed ankles and pulled the female out.

the red headed female...

Didn't Death have white and black hair...?

A flustered Mey-rin, bound and gagged, squirmed under the fierece gave of Sebastien. But, didn't she run past him earlier? His eyes widened, that was her! He dashed out threshhold and looked down the way she'd run. At the end of the hall was a smirking lady death adorn in a Maid's attire. The window was being held open by her right arm, and her right leg was bent and resting on the window sill. "Always be on your toes mister Butler~" she smiled a tad wider as the butler grimaced at her and charged at a speed most inhuman. "You're an agrivating female miss Death." He spoke. "Now come, is everything you do in say an insult to a lady?" she huffed. Just as he closed in on her, she fell backwards out the window and into a backflip. when her feet hit the ground she took off in a sprint. Sebastien watched her leave "No, just an insult to you, Miss Death," He goes back to his master.

_DOAH!_

Ciel jumped lightly at the sudden thud, and looked to its source... Was that Lady Death waving at him from outside? Was she dressed as a maid!? What was going on?! She seemed to try and push the window open. "That window doesn't open," he frowned at her stupidity. She furrows her brow and presses her ear to the glass as to say she couldn't hear him. "It doesn't open," the boy spoke a tad louder. She pressed her head more into the window. Just as Ciel was about to call to her, he saw cracks begin to form around where she was applying pressure. "Stop it! It's going to break!" her face grew more confused and she realed back before shoving her head against the glass with enough force to shatter it.

_SPKKKK!_

Death found herself with little to no equilibrium She thrshed harms about as she fell forward into the mess of glass below. Ciel stood from his chair. Why was she such a clutz?! "Sebastien!"

_POH!_

Death found herself falling onto the clothed shoulder of Sebastien. His eyes narrowed at her with those cat like iries and red pupils. "How nice of you to rejoin us, Miss Death," He spoke with an even tone. Death curled her upper lip at him, "Don't you fucking look at me like that, Demon,"

Ciel frowned at the female. "Y...You broke my window! what is wrong with you woman!?" Miss Death looked at the boy, "Your butler threw me out the window!" Ciel's face curled into an expression of shock. "Let's go, now," Sebastien turned to the small boy, "Young master?" Ciel headed for the grand entrance. "We're taking her to the Untertaker," her declared. "As you wish, Young Master," Sebastien bowed his head. Death pokes the Butler's chin, "Put me down, damnit," Death huffed from in the butler's arms. With out a moment's notice, the demon butler drops the female on the floor below. "As you wish, miss Death," He smirked. "I have to change first," she runs up the stairs to change.

Sebastien walks over to his master and aids him into his coat. Not too long after, the pale woman comes down the steps, "Alright, alright, I'm ready," she sounded grouchy about the whole situation. "Good, Let's go, before you break anything else!" Ciel hurries out the opene door with Death behind him. All while they waited for Sebastien to bring round the cart, he grumbled to himself. "First you mess with my butler, then my sanity, then my maid. _Then _you break my window. I don't know what you did between last night and when you woke this morn, but it would be nice if you could reverse it," Death turned her attention from a passing butterfly, "Excuse me, but, were you talking to me?" she said. Ciel just glared at her over his shoulder just as The cart rolled into view.

Sebastian stepped out the back and opened the door. He helped Lady Death into the cart first, then his two sat across from the female. Too fearful she might just pull another stunt.

The ride was mostly quiet. It wasn't until Ciel had calmed that he turned to th female. "Do you know why the Undertaker is so interested in you?" he asked. Death seemed to still her features into a steady, calculating look. The air around them seemed harden. "Well," Death allowed herself to smile slyly, "If I had to choose, I suppose I'd have to say that it's because..." she closes her eyes to think, "My price winning cookie recipe!" she proclaims. Ciel deadpanned "Sorry I asked..."

It wasn't long till they'd reached the Undertaker's shop. Sebastien helped the two out the carriage and held the door open for the two as well. Once the door had been closed... they were encased in a darkness. Candles adorned the spaces about them but still left a lot of the room's details to the imagination. Then, skull drop down from the Ceiling and dangle from strings, "Pardon, I was decorating..." Undertaker peered from one of the darkest corners, holding a rop in his sleeve covered hands.

"And I see you brought the girl...well done young earl and Mister Butler."


End file.
